In W A R and L O V E
by StoryReader888
Summary: Written for a contest on quizilla, this features many different characters from several different anime. The genre and prompts also vary. The first one is Yuri, just to warn you. OCxVarious. Rated M to be safe.
1. Isane

**In WAR and LOVE**

* * *

I wasn't sure how it happened, but several captains and lieutenants from Soul Society had come to the world of the living on 'vacation'. Ichigo ended up being involved, which resulted in _me_ being involved. Really, I found it to be quite annoying solely because I hated the heat, but Yoruichi had managed to persuade me with a sweet treat, and here it was now.

Isane Kotetsu stood beside her captain, cheeks flushed at the amount of skin her bathing suit showed off. My eyes traveled down to her chest, narrowing. Had her breasts always been that large? Maybe I was imagining things, but the last time I saw her, they were definately smaller.

She glanced over, her eyes locking with my own, sending me a friendly smile before turning away. I rubbed the back of my head in annoyance and turned my gaze back to the glittering water. Sexual orientation didn't mean much to me, but if I had to choose, I'd say that I was straight. I mean, yeah, I've called girls beautiful before, but I had never been attracted to a female before.

Then there was Isane.

I couldn't figure out what it was about her, but she drove me crazy every time she was around.

Her personality.

Her voice.

Her body.

All of it drives me nuts. It was different for me, and I've even gone so far as to test my sexuality out on Yoruichi - because, let's face it, she's a goddess -, but no luck. Only Isane could make my body react like this, and send my mind bareling to the gutter.

I watched her the entire time we were at the beach and, finally, every one had their attention else where.

With a grin, I approached the tall female from behind, my arms winding around her curvy form and coming to rest just under her large breasts. This action made them rise up and appear to be even bigger. She gasped in surprise, her hands flying to my arms.

"W-What are you doing?" she stammered, pale cheeks alight with a soft red hue.

"Not much," I murmured non-chalantly before pressing my lips to her neck. "Just claiming what's mine."

Her only protest was a throaty groan, making my lips twitch up furthur. It didn't matter if I was straight or lesbian, and it didn't matter if she was, either. The only thing that I cared about was making this chick mine, and mine she became~

* * *

**Title:** In WAR and LOVE

**Words:** 413

**Character:** Isane Kotetsu

**Anime:** Bleach

**Genre:** Fluffy smut?

**Prompt:** Homosexual

**Contest:** Love and other disasters

**Host:** xXxRedGypsyxXx

* * *

Thanks for reading :)


	2. Toushirou

**In WAR and LOVE**

* * *

I woke up with a wide grin on my face, ready to face the day.

Practically skipping to my high school, I plopped down beside my best friend, ignoring his look of fear.

"Oi, what's your problem?"

"Hmm? What ever do you mean, Ichi?"

"You're acting weird... it's scary!"

I chuckled, running my hand through my hair. Yes, I could understand why he was so afraid. I wasn't a morning person at all, and always came to school acting like a zombie. I'm not cheerful very often, either. Honestly, if I wasn't so happy, I'd probably be scaring myself.

"My boyfriend is coming home today."

The fear disappeared from his face and he nodded in understanding. "Cool. You can bring him to my party then."

"Ah, so you really are having a party?"

"Aa."

"Hmm, I'll be looking forward to it, Ichi~"

**( / / / / )**

The time was four o'clock and I was literally bouncing in my skin. I couldn't sit still knowing that Toushirou would be here any minute. It had been months since I saw him last, and he was finally taking the weekend off from his company so we could spend some time together.

A knock sounded on the front door of my apartment and I bit back a squeal, speed walking to the door.

"Toushirou," I breathed, my lips tugging up into a smile. He hadn't changed much since I saw him last; he was still short, and still adorable.

He smiled softly. "Is that all you have to say?"

I chuckled, throwing my arms around his neck. "I missed you."

"I missed you, to."

**( / / / / )**

Toushirou had agreed to join me at Ichigo's party, but when we arrived, he migrated to the couch and hadn't moved. After giving Ichigo a hug and wishing him a happy birthday, I left him with Rukia - his girlfriend - and headed toward the snow haired male, plopping down beside him. His teal eyes were narrowed at the orange haired strawberry.

"Toushi?" I called softly, my hand finding his own. His pale skin was like ice against my warm flesh; it was a nice feeling, something I had grown accustomed to shortly after we started to date. It had always fascinated me.

A tic mark appeared below his eye. "Don't call me such a ridiculous name!"

I ignored his demand, pushing his bangs away from his forehead. "What's bothering you?"

He scowled, turning his head away. "It's the first night we've been together in almost five months, and we're sitting here at a party instead of spending time alone."

"It's Ichigo's birthday..."

"That's even worse!"

I blinked, leaning forward and catching a glimpse of red. He was blushing!

"Toushi... are you... _jealous_?"

"What?!" his head whipped around, eyes wide and pale cheeks dusted with a red hue. "T-That's ridiculous!"

I chuckled, throwing my arm around his shoulder as I poked his warm cheek. "Aww, there's no need to be jealous, Toushi. You're the only one for me~"

"Stop calling me that, damn it!"

* * *

**Title:** In WAR and LOVE

**Words:** 500

**Character:** Toushirou Hitsugaya

**Anime:** Bleach

**Genre:** Fluff, AU

**Prompt:** Jealousy

**Contest:** Love and other disasters

**Host:** xXxRedGypsyxXx

* * *

Thanks for reading :)


	3. Dan

**In WAR and LOVE**

* * *

I stared blankly at the old woman that stood before me, hands on her hips and eyes narrowed. I racked my brain, trying to make up an excuse to get out of my current situation, but only one thing came to mind.

"Why me?"

I mentally winced. That was really the best I could come up with?

"Because you have nothing better to do." Ryuzaki responded smugly, grabbing a letter off her desk and shoving it into my chest. "Now stop complaining and take that letter to Yamabuki's Banjii-sensei."

I scowled, grabbing the letter and examining the envelope with mild interest. It was plain white, with no writing and no stamp. I wonder, what's so important about it?

"And don't you dare read it!"

I scoffed. "I'll get right on that, ya old bag."

"What'd you say?!"

"Nothing, nothing~"

**( / / / / )**

Heaving a sigh, I flipped my phone shut after sending a text message to Shusuke, letting him know that I would be late getting to his house - he had somehow managed to rope me into helping his mom and sister in spring cleaning.

"Oh? A beautiful girl from Seigaku? Lucky~"

I recognized the voice and turned around, coming face to face with a grinning Sengoku. Dan was standing beside him. It kind of surprised me that he wasn't with Akutsu.

"To what do we owe this pleasure, hmm~?" Sengoku leaned forward, looking up at me through his lashes.

"I'm here on behalf of Ryuzaki-sensei. She asked me to deliver this letter to your coach." I waved it in front of his face to make my point.

"I can deliver it for you." he grinned, attempting to take the letter off my hands, but I pulled it out of his reach before he could do so.

"No way. I don't trust you." I narrowed my eyes at him before turning my gaze to Dan, who seemed to blush at the attention. I held the letter out to him and he hesitantly took it, giving me a questioning look. "You're trustworthy and responsible for your age. Unlike perv over here."

"I am not a perv!" the orange haired male pouted at me, but I paid him no mind.

Other girls may fawn over his charms, but they didn't work on me.

"Thanks a lot, kiddo." I ruffled the young boy's navy hair before bidding them farewell and heading for the Fuji household.

**( / / / / )**

Several weeks had passed since I was sent to Yamabuki and, since then, I picked up a little stalker. I could feel him watching me as I walked down the street to meet up with Fuji who had, once again, roped me into something I really would rather not be doing. It seemed to be a talent of his.

When I finally reached the brunette, he frowned and cocked his head to the side.

"Saa, it seems like you have a shadow."

"Aa, I know." I smiled, closing my eyes.

"Not worried?"

"Nah, it's kinda cute."

He looked at me incredulously before shrugging it off.

I glanced back at Dan, catching his eye and sending him a smile.

Having been caught, he ducked back behind the building, his face cherry red.

With a chuckle, I easily caught up with the tensai.

He really was adorable, that first year.

And really, I didn't mind having a stalker if it was him.

Better than that pervy Sengoku.

* * *

**Title:** In WAR and LOVE

**Words:** 565

**Character:** Taichi Dan

**Anime:** The Prince of Tennis

**Genre:** Fluff

**Prompt:** Stalkers

**Contest:** Love and other disasters

**Host:** xXxRedGypsyxXx

* * *

Thanks for reading :)


	4. Tamaki

**In WAR and LOVE**

* * *

A smile tugged at my lips as I watched my boyfriend flutter around the host club, greeting his guests with a bright smile. I didn't have a problem with him remaining in the host club because I knew that I had nothing to worry about; none of his guests were a threat to me. There was only one person that struck fear into my heart.

"Senpai, you're not going to designate Tamaki-senpai today?"

My eyes shifted to meet brown ones and I offered the owner a small, strained smile. It was becoming quite difficult to offer her a genuine smile.

"No, I just feel like observing today. How about you? You don't have any guests today, Haruhi?"

She shook her head and refilled my cup. "I don't have anymore guests to attend to today, so Kyoya-senpai asked me to go around and check on everyone."

"Oh, I see."

I didn't have a problem with Haruhi, she was actually a very nice person, but... I was afraid of her, afraid of what she could do.

Even though Tamaki was my boyfriend, and I knew that he loved me, I wasn't entirely sure that he was _in_ love with me. The way he looks at Haruhi, though, it's obvious that he has deep feelings for her. I often times find myself wondering if Tamaki is only dating me because he thought that Haruhi didn't return his feelings - I've often wondered that, to, but she is a very hard person to read.

Kyoya always told me that I was being foolish to think such a thing, but the way he said it did little to convince me otherwise. I knew Tamaki like he was a part of me, and I knew that his heart didn't belong to me, even if he said it did.

"Senpai? Are you okay?"

My hands clenched around my skirt before releasing the material. I met her worried gaze with a sad, yet reassuring smile. "I suppose I'm just not feeling well today. I think I'll leave early... can you give everyone my best, please?"

"Of course. I hope you feel better."

She really was a good person.

I couldn't hate her, even if I wanted to.

Which, to be completely honest, I didn't want to hate her.

I liked Haruhi. And Tamaki loved her.

How could I possibly hate the person that made my beloved so happy?

**( / / / / )**

A heavy sigh passed my lips as I walked down the deserted hallways of Ouran high school. I just wanted to go home and get my mind off of everything, but my name being called made me freeze mid-step. I could hear him come up behind me and I closed my eyes, willing him to just be a figment of my imagination. No such luck.

"Are you alright? Haruhi told me you weren't feeling well."

I turned around to face him, his worried expression bringing a smile, although sad, to my face. "Tamaki, I think it's time that we move on."

"What are you talking about?" he questioned, eyes widening in confusion. Recognition was clearly there, as well.

"You know very well what I'm talking about, Tama." I sighed, running my hand through my hair. Did he have to make this more difficult for me? I was trying hard not to break down, and he wasn't exactly helping that at all.

"If this is about Haruhi, I told you already. She's just my friend."

"Yes, I know you say that she is, but I'm not so sure you mean it." I placed my hand on his flawless cheek and offered him a small smile. "I know you love her, Tamaki. You deserve to be with her if you're in love with her."

He bowed his head, his blonde bangs forming a shadow over his eyes. His warm hand found mine, a great contrast from the coldness that covered my own skin.

"Are you sure?" he whispered.

My heart was screaming at me for what I was doing, but I knew it was the right thing to do. It was something I _had_ to do, because I would never be able to forgive myself if I didn't give him this opportunity.

"I am. Please, go be with the one that you love."

His lips parted into a bright smile as he pulled me into a hug, kissing my lips for the last time.

"Thank you."

All I could do was nod as he took off down the hall, happier than I've seen him in a very long time.

Grabbing my shirt just over my heart, I clenched it tightly in my hand as if that would somehow alleviate my pain. And through my tears, I could only smile, knowing that I did the right thing, no matter how much pain it brought.

_Good luck, my love_.

* * *

**Title:** In WAR and LOVE

**Words:** 805

**Character:** Tamaki Suoh

**Anime:** Ouran High School Host Club

**Genre:** Angst

**Prompt:** You say she's just a friend.

**Contest:** Love and other disasters

**Host:** xXxRedGypsyxXx

* * *

Thanks for reading :)


	5. Sengoku

**In WAR and LOVE**

* * *

I scowled at my boyfriend as he stood above me, arms crossed and a serious look etched onto his face. "What's the big deal?"

"The big deal is that you're a girl! You shouldn't be trying to fight five guys!" Sengoku scowled at me, blue eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"I could have handled it!"

"You're just a girl! There's no way you could have taken on five guys at the same time!"

A tic mark appeared below my eye as I stood from the couch, bringing my face to his own. "What are you saying, _Kiyosumi_? That I didn't stand a chance just because I'm female?"

"Yes! That's exactly what I'm saying!"

"Give me a break!" I snapped, pushing him back out of my personal bubble. "A girl can be just as strong as any guy!"

"No, they can't! Guys are built tougher than girls."

"That's the biggest load of bull I've heard in my whole life. You're more full of it than Atobe!"

"Oh yeah? Then how about I prove it to you?"

"Heh, and how do you intend to do that, oh great one?"

He blinked dumbly, rubbing the back of his head. "I haven't thought that far yet..."

"Ahou," I muttered under my breath, slamming my forehead against my palm. The jolt seemed to give me the perfect idea, and my lips curled up into a smirk. "I know the perfect way."

He cocked his head to the side, blue eyes shining with curiousity.

I approached him, slinging my arms around his neck and pressing my body flat against his own. His hands automatically flew to my waist and he swallowed when I started to nibble on his ear. My smirk widened at the reaction.

"We'll prove which gender is strongest, by seeing who can go the longest without having sex."

His body tensed. "W-What?"

"Oh?" I pulled back enough to see his face, giving him a smug grin. "Afraid, are you?"

"Of course not! I can go months without sleeping with you!"

"Oh, it's on, pretty boy!"

**( / / / / )**

I groaned from my position on the couch, trying to get the image of a half-naked Sengoku out of my head. It had been almost a month since we made our bet, and we've been taking turns trying to break each other. If I felt this turned on and out of my mind, I could only imagine what he must be feeling.

The door of our apartment opened and I tilted my head back to see Sengoku, who was _still_ not wearing a shirt. I narrowed my eyes at him in annoyance.

"What are you doing back? You just left."

"I forgot my gym pass." he stuck his tongue out at me before entering our bedroom.

Against my will, my body followed behind him, standing in the doorway and watching as the muscles in his back flexed as he leaned over to search the bedside table. I swallowed hard, tugging at my tanktop which had suddenly became very itchy and very tight.

He jumped when he turned around, a carefree laugh passing his lips. "You should have been a ninja, baby."

I didn't say anything - rather, I _couldn't_ say anything -, and I narrowed my eyes at him, tugging at my shirt once again.

I could admit that females were weak, I didn't care anymore. I just wanted him. **Now**.

He closed the distance between us with just a couple steps, a groan passing his lips as his hand grazed my cheek. "You're making this so hard."

"I'm sure I am." I grinned, my mind heading straight for the gutter as my hand slid down his chest, stopping at the waist band of his shorts.

His eyes flashed with lust before I found myself pinned to the wall, his lips brushing the shell of my ear.

"Kiyosumi," I breathed, my arms wrapping tight around his neck.

"I give up."

"Me to."

"It's a draw, then."

"It is."

"Lucky~!"

* * *

**Title:** In WAR and LOVE

**Words:** 660

**Character:** Kiyosumi Sengoku

**Anime:** The Prince of Tennis

**Genre:** Smutty humor

**Prompt:** Who will cave first?

**Contest:** Love and other disasters

**Host:** xXxRedGypsyxXx

* * *

Thanks for reading :)


End file.
